A Day at the Temple
by HKGhost
Summary: The events during a regular day at the Dragon Temple. Dimitri and Syra have fun with Xavier and Nightshade. Joint oneshot, merges 'The legend of Nightshade and Xavier' with 'The Legend of Dimitri and Syra'. Part Two, part one is 'A different Oneshot' by FrostTheDragoness.


**A/N: Hey all you peoples! Once more, Shadow speaking and posting. This is going to be a one shot based off of my story, 'The Legend of Dimitri and Syra', although it is independent to the actual story. That means you are going to see something that won't be in the thing that will stick out will be the presence of two OCs, Xavier and Nightshade! Yes, that's right folks; the title characters from 'The Legend of Nightshade and Xavier' are going to be part of this one shot. You see, I beta for FrostTheDragoness and her story, and since our stories are both remakes of the Legend of Spyro games that have the same twists, I thought that it would be a cool idea to make a one shot where our title characters meet. FrostTheDragoness has already released her own one-shot with a similar idea to this one. If you haven't read my story or Frost's, you should. This one-shot would make more sense then.**

**As you can tell by the title, this will detail a day at the Dragon Temple, set after Frost's one shot, although you don't have to read it. But I strongly suggest that you do, simply because it is fun to read. So I'll just call it an AU. That should be enough blabbing, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the cannon Spyro franchise, nor do I own the OCs from 'The Legend of Nightshade and Xavier'. I only own my OCs.**

The sun was barely peeking out from the horizon. In a room in the Dragon Temple lays a purple dragon with yellow-orange wings and gold colored horns and underbelly. His horns curled down slightly, and he was strangely muscular for his age. This dragon was Xavier. A golden dragonfly was sleeping on his nose, snoring very loudly, but then again, so was Xavier. Both were not going to wake up any time soon.

In another room was a wolf, wearing the long, hooded, leather coat that all wolves do, and the weapon-covered-harness was draped over a chair. He didn't sleep on the bed. In his old home he, and all the other wolves, all slept on the ground, so a bed in which he sank into unnerved him. A small, black dragoness had her arms and chest draped over his chest as she to slept. The dragoness looked like a younger version of Cynder, the Terror of the Skies, with a few differences. She had the same horns and tail spade, but they, as well as her underbelly and wings, were a rich gold color. She also had small streaks of crimson red and fiery orange dotting her hide. The wolf had dark brown fur and oak leaf green eyes, the streaks of grey fur around his muzzle marked that he had many years behind him. The wolf was Connor, and the dragon was Syra. Syra picked up her head, waking up fully alert. Finding that she was not in Concurrent Skies, but instead the Dragon Temple, she laid her head back down and went back to sleep.

In a third room laid three dragons. The first was a grey dragon that had straight white horns, a tail spade with a chipped base, and a scar over his left eye; this was the current guardian of shadow, Haze. Lying across his back was the guardian of wind and his mate, Wisp. She has four horns on both sides of her head, three small ones along her jaw, which are silver and waved like the wind. Her eyes are the violet, and her tail blade is like an executioner's blade. Her head was twisted around and set next Haze's, and resting across both of their necks was a small black dragoness.

She had dark grey markings along her paws and under her eyes. Her eyes were the same shade of violet as Wisp's, and her wings and underbelly were a deep red color. This is Nightshade. She stirred and slowly slid off of her parents' necks. If she started now, she might be able to wake Sparx and Xavier before Syra woke. Nightshade and Syra were good friends since they met. In fact, she, Syra, Xavier, and Dimitri were all good friends. She tip-toed her way over to the door, careful not to wake the two sleeping dragons. When she as out of the room she shared with her parents, she realized that she had forgotten where Xavier slept. Blushing at her forgetfulness, she just started quietly opening doors. The first few had nothing in them. It was the fourth door that held a surprise for Nightshade.

When she peeked in, her eyes widened. This must have been the room of the earth guardian, Terrador. It was obvious because of the little cosmetic furniture, as well as the weapons and armor, mementos of past battles, which decorated the walls. Terrador was sleeping in the middle of the room, but it was not how he was sleeping, but _who_ he was sleeping with. Terrador was curled around a black female, his brown wing and an arm draped over her. His head was placed under hers, giving the black dragoness a pillow. Terrador had an uncharacteristic smile on his lips, and the female was letting out a contented coo every now and then. Usually when Nightshade saw the earth guardian, he appeared to be made of stone. However, curled around this female, he looked to be made out of wet clay. Nightshade melted at the sight of the hardened warrior wrapped lovingly around this female. She gently closed the door and silently walked away, not wanting to disturb the two dragons' slumber. She noted that the usually ordered room had pillows and blankets tossed around.

Nightshade was woken from her reverie by the sound of clinking metal. She looked up and saw the White Knight himself, Dimitri. Dimitri could've easily passed off as a fifth-teen year old, what with his toned body, polite and martial attitude, and his size. Dimitri was about a head taller than Nightshade and Syra and about the same size as Xavier. And he was only twelve! Right now his heavy armor was covering his whole body, hiding his snow white scales and sky blue belly scales. What did stick out were his one, red eye and his light blue one. For some reason, it always unnerved her. His fang-like horns, as well as the horns that traveled along the top of his head, were both white as well.

"Oh, Dimitri. I didn't expect to see you this morning." Nightshade stated as she smiled at her friend.

"Good morning, Nightshade. I did not know that you get up this early." He stated politely, bowing his head slightly. "I was just going out for my morning exercise." Nightshade looked the ice dragon up and down.

"In your armor?" She asked, wondering why someone would want to exercise in a giant suit of metal. Dimitri ruffled his leather-clad wings.

"It helps me get stronger, besides, it much. Just a five mile fly, then jogging back." Dimitri stated nonchalantly. Nightshade's jaw dropped.

"In your armor?" She asked. All that armor together weighed more than Syra! Dimitri nodded. Nightshade decided to change to subject.

"Do you know where Xavier is sleeping?" She asked, hoping that the young knight knew. Dimitri nodded.

"I was heading that way. Come on, I'll show you where." He said, motioning for her to follow him. And she did, falling into the brisk step of Dimitri. She didn't know how he could keep up such a pace so easily. After a while she spoke up.

"I always like to get an early start whenever I try to wake Xavier. I swear he is the laziest dragon ever." Nightshade said with a slight chuckle. Dimitri cracked a smile as well.

"I have to basically freeze him so he will get up for ice training." Dimitri replied. Nightshade laughed, not for one second doubting that that really happens. He stopped in front of a door now, the stop being so sudden that Nightshade almost ran into him. Dimitri motioned to the door with wing. "He should be in there." Dimitri said, bowing briefly before jogging off. Nightshade called her thanks to the retreating dragon.

Nightshade pushed to door open and saw the sleeping form of Xavier lying on a large pillow in the center of the room. She giggled at the peaceful expression on his face. Suddenly she felt really tired, and let out a yawn that exposed all of her teeth. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep, not wake up the peaceful dragon in front of her. Not quite thinking about what she was doing, she started to walk over to Xavier. When she was right next to him, she plopped down and curled herself up like a cat, her back pressing against Xavier's side. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep.

Xavier stirred slightly. His wing was spread out over something, and there was something warm pressed against his side. When he picked up his head and looked, he was shocked to see Nightshade pressed against his side and his wing over her. He blushed slightly. He giggled slightly as he saw that, in her sleep, the tip of her tongue peeked out. _So cute!_ He thought as he affectionately nuzzled the top of her head. He laid his head back down, content to sleep next to his love.

≤Ω≥

_I'm bored._ Syra thought as she stood up from off of Connor. "Connor, I am going to go entertain myself." She said as she stepped out of the room.

"Don't make Dominex give you training today, it is supposed of be a day off." Connor said, still trying to sleep. It was true; they had all been given the day off. Last night, several dragonesses had arrived, causing quite a commotion and Ignitus to send the younglings to sleep early and cancel training. Syra just flicked her tail, showing that she heard her wolf guardian.

Syra walked out of her room, wondering around the temple. She picked a familiar scent, the scent of her friend Nightshade. Having nothing else to do, she followed it. Surprisingly enough, the scent led her to Xavier's room; it seems as though everyone knows where the purple dragon slept except Nightshade. She peeked in and saw her friend cuddled up next to the purple dragon. Smiling, deviously, she slipped into the room, her steps making not a single sound. When she reached the two dragons, she reached out with her paws and gently placed her hands on Nightshade's side. She hoped that she would use her shadow element, and not her fire of fear element. That would be bad. Thankfully, the element that she was think about worked, as she as Nightshade sunk into the floor and appeared in an empty hallway.

Nightshade was a light sleeper, and Syra knew this. Syra leant her head down next to Nightshade's ear. "WAKE UP!" She screamed as loud as she could, right into Nightshade's let out a loud yelp and jumped straight into the air. Syra rolled onto her back and started laughing her head off. Nightshade landed with her limbs spread out. She looked at Syra, only waiting a second before launching herself at the other black dragoness with a small and playful roar. The two females play-wrestled for a while before Syra shifted through the shadow at her back and fell on Nightshade's back.

"Hey!" Nightshade yelped as she was pinned. "You used your element, that's against the rules."

Syra only chuckled. "No rules in a fight, Shady, no rules in a fight." She said as a stood triumphantly on top of Nightshade. "Now, how was your morning?" Syra asked, leaning her head down with a mischievous smile. "Did you have a good nap?"

Nightshade blushed as caught onto what Syra was referencing. "W-w-well, I had a nice sleep with my parents." She answered, hoping not to be confronted about her position next to Xavier.

"I didn't know that Xavier was your father." Syra said, her smile only widening as Nightshade started to blush. "I always thought he was your _boyfriend_." She said again.

"Oh fine!" Nightshade said, wanting to get this embarrassing confrontation over with already. "I fell asleep next to Xavier!" She exclaimed. Syra rolled off of Nightshade's back, laughing at her friend's embarrassed face.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Syra said, still laughing. "Don't worry, Shady. I won't tell anyone about your little nap." Syra said with a wink. Nightshade blushed again.

"Hey Syra, wanna see something shocking." Nightshade said, hoping to turn her friend's teasing from herself to someone else. Syra picked her head up from the stone floor and looked at her friend. "Ooo, what do you want to show me?" She said as she bounced over to Nightshade, the bouncing being a habit that she got from Nightshade. Nightshade said "follow me" and led Syra down the hall. When they finally reached the destination, Syra crinkled her nose.

"Don't you smell that?" Syra asked Nightshade.

"Smell what?" Nightshade answered, showing that she didn't know what Syra was smelling.

"That, musky smell." Syra said, her eyes widening as she started to giggle. "Who's behind that door?" Syra asked. Nightshade pushed open the door revealing Terrador and the black dragoness, still in their embrace. Syra smiled a glint in her eyes. She silently snuck into the earth guardian's room.

"Syra!? What are you doing!?" Nightshade whispered harshly and urgently. Syra ignored her as she snuck over to a desk and grabbed a pen, ink well, and piece of parchment. She quickly scribbled something on the parchment and placed it on the desk, where Terrador was bound to see it. She slunk out of the earth guardian's room. As soon as she was out, Nightshade closed the door and they both shot off trying to be as quiet as possible. When they were far enough, Syra broke down laughing.

"What did you write?" Nightshade asked. Syra just looked at her before saying "You wouldn't get it."

≤Ω≥

Terrador was roused by a loving nuzzle to his neck. "Get up, love. The sun has risen." She said with a voice that sounded like gold to Terrador's ears.

"I don't care if I slept till the moon was in the sky, as long as it is with you." Terrador said as he picked up his head and gently kissed the black dragoness. She purred audibly. Terrador, too, let out a loud rumbling purr.

"You're such a big softy. Aren't you supposed to be the Guardian of Earth?" She asked playfully, twirling her tail around Terrador's and swishing both tails back and forth.

"I am only soft for you, my Night Sky." Terrador said as he nuzzled her neck happily. Terrador was only like this when he was alone with the black dragoness. In public, he never exposed himself like this. Strangely enough, the black dragoness didn't mind him not showing affection in public. She felt as though the earth dragon's affection was for her alone, for her to see and feel. And she loved that.

"Don't expect this to only be in the room today." Terrador said, surprising the black. "I will let everyone know that you are mine. That I love you. That I missed you. And that whoever tries to take you away will be torn in half." Terrador said, ending each sentence with a kiss to the black dragoness' neck. She purred and stretched her neck. She gave a light shiver as the cool morning wind blew in through an open window. Terrador noticed this and said that he would get a blanket. When he got up and walked towards the blanket that had been tossed at the desk, he saw a note that hadn't been there before. When he read it, he blushed. He felt the black rub up against his side and nuzzle under his wing, so his wing was now draped over her back.

"Something wrong, Terry?" She asked, using the nickname that only she called him. Terrador showed her the note. She blushed as well. The note read: _I know what you did last night.*wink, wink*_.

≤Ω≥

Xavier snickered as he walked into the eating area. He saw that Dimitri, Syra and Nightshade were already there and eating a roasted deer. _Dimitri must've grabbed sometime this morning._ He thought. Dimitri didn't have his armor on, revealing the tattoo of the heavily armored dragon in a fury pose on his left shoulder. They were all talking about something and laughing. Dimitri seems to be caught in a moment where he was a twelve year old boy, and not a Knight of Warfang.

"Morning! Xavier called as he sat down next to Nightshade and across from Dimitri.

"Where are the guardians?" Dimitri asked after exchanging greetings.

"Ignitus, Cyril, Terrador, Haze, Wisp, and Volteer are all sleeping in." Xavier answered.

"Oh, what about Dominex and Toxinia, where are they?" Dimitri now asked. Xavier smiled slyly.

"Making out." He answered. Nightshade giggled at this. Dimitri frowned. "No, I am serious! They're making out!" Xavier tried to defend himself. "In the closet on the way here! Come on, I'll show you!" He said, beckoning his friends as he walked to the hall.

"I can't imagine that those two would do anything together except fight." Dimitri stated, still skeptical.

"I can see where you're coming from." Syra said as she fell into pace beside Dimitri. "They are always arguing and at each other's throats." She explained.

"But that is how it started." Xavier pointed out. "You see, I was on my way to the eating area, when I heard them arguing around the corner. I peeked around, and it was getting pretty heated. They were arguing about fish tacos or something. I thought I would wait them out, and eventually they started to attack each other. At first I thought that they were biting each other's mouths, but it turned out they were kissing! After a few minutes, they rolled into a closet and locked the door." Xavier finished with a nod.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Syra said. A few minutes later, they reached the closet that Xavier was talking about. Coming from the inside was the wet, smacking sounds of two dragons kissing, as well as the occasional moan of pleasure and delight. The group stared at the closed door, extremely surprised.

"Well, keeps an eye out for Terrador being a big softy, as well as Spyro and Cynder dancing around in tutus." Syra said, drawing out a chuckle from her friends.

"We should probably leave before they leave and catch us- Where's Syra!?" Dimitri said, be coming slightly frantic towards the end of his sentence. There was the sound of crashing, and the noises from the closet were replaced with cries of shock and anger. Syra fazed _out of the closet_, that troublesome glint in her eyes. "You didn't, did you?" Nightshade said. Syra only grinned when the guardians of poison and fear burst out of the closet. Syra stood her ground, but the other three ran for the corner. Nightshade tripped on the way. Xavier tried to grab her, but Dimitri dragged him away, saying "Count your losses, count your losses!"

Nightshade walked back next to Syra and sat down, looking nervously up at the two guardians. Both were blushing, and both looked very annoyed. "Good morning Master Dominex, Master Toxinia. How are you doing this fine morning?" Syra asked with a cheeky smile plastered onto her face.

"What are you doing, Syra?" Dominex asked rudely. He has very deep red scales and eyes to match, with horns twist slightly, much like the Terror of the Lands, Spyro. Not liking her friend to be talked to like, Nightshade decided to put the two guardians in the spotlight.

"Nothing," Nightshade said with a sweet smile. "But what were _you _doing." She finished innocently. Dominex stiffened.

"I was, uhhh, umm, taking inventory!" He said quickly, using the excuse. "Yes, I was taking inventory. Now, go find your friends and leave us alone." He said quickly. Nightshade was content, Dominex was letting them go, and he was squirming, so she was happy to walk away and leave well enough alone. Unfortunately, Syra was not of the same mind.

"Taking inventory of what, her teeth!?" Syra said, her grin only widening. Nightshade tried to suppress a giggle. Dominex's face twisted in anger born from embarrassment.

"You two, fear training." Dominex said angrily. Nightshade and Syra both let out "awws" at the same time. Shockingly, Toxinia was the one that to come to their rescue. Toxinia has sickly green scales with red wing membranes, horns, and underbelly. Her tail spade was shaped like a needle, useful for stabbing and injecting her poison into the body of her enemies. She has five long spikes going down her back and two lighting shaped horns; she has grey-green eyes.

"Now Domy," She said slowly, in a tone that could only be described as seductive. She walked up and rubbed her side against Dominex, her tail running up and down his spine. "Don't take too long with the younglings, don't be too hard on them, and don't tire yourself out," She now stood in front of the unmoving fear dragon. Dominex's muscled were tense under the ministrations of the poison dragoness; his eyes were wide and his breathing ragged. Toxinia pressed her lips against Dominex's. She slowly pulled away, Dominex's head following as he tried to prolong the sweet kiss. During the kiss, Syra made a gagging noise and pointed in her mouth, while Nightshade hummed happily, glad that even such cold-hearted dragons could find love.

"And there'll be more where that came from." Toxinia said with a sultry glance and flirtatious smile. She walked away, her tail trailing up Dominex's side to his chin, and giving his chin a light flick. Dominex stared wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open as the green dragoness walked away. "When you're done, you know where'll I'll be." She tossed over her shoulder, the sway of her hips obvious. Dominex began to follow her with slow steps. Once more, Nightshade and Syra were in the clear.

"Nice day to chase some tail, don't you think, _Domy?_" And once more, Syra ruined it. The vein on Dominex's forehead bulged as he yelled "FEAR TRAINING! NOW!" and pointed off to the dojo. Syra snickered at his reaction. As they passed Toxinia, Dominex whispered in her ear, "I'll take you up on your offer, love." Her eyes brightened as she whispered back, "I'll be looking forward to it."

≤Ω≥

During that confrontation, Dimitri dragged Xavier away. When they finally stopped, Xavier glared at Dimitri.

"Why did you do that? Now Nightshade is going to be punished!" He yelled at Dimitri, half a mind to tackle the white dragon.

"Calm down, Xavier. Nightshade is smart. She'll keep her mouth shut long enough so that she does not have to do as much training as Syra probably will do." Dimitri stated. He hopes that the somehow calming effect of his different colored eyes would work on Xavier. It did. Xavier puffed out a bit of smoke and said "Fine."

After a bit they started to talk about things that they normally didn't with the girls around. They spoke of combat and weapons, as well as the best ways to use ice in a fight, Eventually Xavier sighed happily.

"We don't get away from the girls that often. We should do this again." Dimitri said. Xavier nodded

"Hey, let's explore that cave we found!" Xavier exclaimed. Dimitri smiled, nodding vigorously.

_One hour later._

"Runrunrunrun!" Xavier exclaimed with a scared expression in his face. Dimitri ran beside him.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Dimitri exclaimed as he ran through the swamp's brush.

"My fault!?" Xavier exclaimed

"You're the one who jumped on those mushrooms!" Dimitri yelled back

"How was I supposed to know that it was a bulb spider?!" Xavier defended

"A colony! A colony of bulb spiders!" Dimitri raged back.

"How was I supposed to know!?" Xavier yelled back. He glanced behind his back and was shocked by what he saw. All of the bulb spiders were wearing ninja clothes and carrying ninja swords.

"What the heck?! We're being chased by _ninja_ bulb spiders?!" Xavier exclaimed.

"What?!" Dimitri yelled back, looking over his shoulder and yelping. "Shootshootshoot!"

They accidently cornered themselves. They looked all around; there was nowhere to run, and the thick foliage above them kept them from flying away. "Game over, man! Game Over!" Dimitri shouted as he shook Xavier's shoulders. Then, by the will of the author, Xavier had an epiphany.

"To defeat the ninja, one must become the ninja!" Xavier yelled, all of a sudden wearing ninja clothes.

"What the-! Where did the ninja clothes come from?" Dimitri asked as, all of a suddenly, he was wearing ninja clothes as well.

"HIYA!" Xavier yelled as he flung himself at the ninja bulb spiders. Dimitri just shrugged before throwing himself into the fray and yelling "HIYA!"

≤Ω≥

Nightshade and Syra laid next to each other, both panting from Dominex's training session. The fear guardian himself had walked briskly way as soon as they were done, most likely to Toxinia's room. They lay down in a field outside of the temple. All of the other guardians were on the field as well. Terrador was sitting in the shade of a large mushroom, the black dragoness lying down beside him. He had his wing draped over her and occasionally kissed her full on the lips, not caring who the saw.

Volteer was sitting across from a dragoness that looked like a female version of Cyril. They were happily trading conversation, Volteer not saying a thing sometimes as he just stared lovingly at the female. Ignitus sitting next to a electricity dragoness; he was reading a book and the female was either napping against his side, or reading over his shoulder. Cyril, Haze, Wisp, and a silver wind dragoness were all standing by a starting line.

Cyril and Haze got into argument on whose mate was faster, Wisp, or Cyril's mate, Angle, the silver wind dragoness. Before the two dragonesses could start, the males' argument turned into a wrestling match. Terrador looked wistfully at the two fighting dragons. The black dragoness nudged him and motioned towards Volteer with a smile on her lips. Terrador smiled and kissed her quick, before standing up and tackling Volteer, yelling along the way "In the name of meaningless battle!" those two started a friendly wrestling match.

Ignitus chuckled at his friends' antics. They all stopped and stared at him. It was Haze who yelled "Get him!" With that, all of the males charged at Ignitus, who quickly turned and ran, leaving his mate rolling and laughing. All of the females gather around and started talking. Nightshade and Syra laughed at the absurdity of all that had just happened.

When Dimitri and Xavier showed up, they just laughed harder. They were still dressed up in their ninja clothes.

"We have become the ninja." they both said in unison. This caused the girls to roll on their backs and laugh out loud. Syra looked at Dimitri and motioned the wrestling males, for the males had caught up with Ignitus and they were all wrestling each other now. Dimitri just smiled and said "Oh, fine." Syra went "rawr" as she leapt at Dimitri play wrestling with him. Nightshade looked at Xavier, and found that a ninja sword was sticking out of his side. "Xavier, you have a sword sticking out of your side!" Xavier looked at his side and jumped.

"That wasn't there before…" He mumbled.

"Here let me take it out." She said as she pressed Xavier onto his uninjured side. When she removed the blade, no blood came out. In fact, it was as if the sword was never there. Not hesitating, she laid down by his side and he pulled her closer, draping a wing over her back.

"How was your day, Shady?" he asked gently, the ninja clothes magically disappearing. Nightshade thought about her day.

"It couldn't have gone better." She said smiling at him. Compulsively, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Xavy."

"And I love, Shady." Xavier responded in turn. He leaned forward for another kiss, but then…

"Xavier and Nightshade, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Came Syra's sing-song voice. She was lying across the back of Dimitri, the white dragon jut napping. Nightshade smiled, looking at the setting sun.

"Yeah, today couldn't have gone better."

**Well, I hope that you laughed at that. I referenced in this story as well. If you can find the references, you win. Thank you once more the FrostTheDragoness for allowing me to use your Ocs, they were fun to work with. Well, you'll see me again on Saturday, I hope.**


End file.
